


More

by trashwriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Askbox fill, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: When Hunk woke it was to a mouthful of dark, sweat-damp hair and the warm weight of a slim omega body tucked flush against his front. They were pressed together, back to front, like spoons in a drawer dozing in the dim light of Keith’s bedroom aboard the Castleship.





	More

When Hunk woke it was to a mouthful of dark, sweat-damp hair and the warm weight of a slim omega body tucked flush against his front. They were pressed together, back to front, like spoons in a drawer dozing in the dim light of Keith’s bedroom aboard the Castleship.

Hunk never thought that he’d end up here. And not just because the omega in his bed was Keith who spent most of his time being stubborn and prickly and the rest of it kicking the asses of people, robots and aliens two and three times his size.

But as it turned out when he wanted something Keith was incredibly straightforward.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was late and the Paladins of Voltron and their Altean hosts had all scattered to the four corners of the Castleship to get some rest or pursue their own version of entertainment. Hunk had kind of assumed that Keith would be on the training deck or in one of the workout rooms until he got tired or beat Gladiator level five-hundred or something and ascended to the next plane of existence._

_Instead he was sitting cross-legged on the arm of the couch in the lounge watching with furrowed brows as Hunk tried to put his notes about the chemical breakdown of food goo into some kind of order._

_“I’m gonna be in heat in the next few days,” he said out of the blue, and Hunk just about choked on his own tongue because, seriously, where the quiznak had that come from?_

_And okay so intellectually Hunk knew that Keith was an omega, he had a working nose after all. And it didn’t take a genius to suss out what was going on when he disappeared for two days once a month and then came to breakfast afterwards looking rumpled and exhausted and smelling of grumpiness and scent blockers. And so maybe once or twice he’d entertained the fantasy of sharing Keith’s heat, he was only human after all and Keith had been out of the Garrison and off suppressants for a year before the whole Voltron thing happened so he mostly always smelled amazing. And so maybe Hunk kind of really liked Keith, and thought his fluffy bedhead was cute and was in awe of the way he moved in a fight and had wondered if he’d be just as lithe and graceful while Hunk was fucking up into him._

_Hunk had to give himself a mental shake because that was not necessarily an invitation, and saying: I know—which had been his next instinct—was probably kind of creepy and Keith didn’t really need to know that Hunk had been paying close enough attention to track his heats._

_“That’s…nice?” suggested Hunk wracking his brain for something appropriate and not-suggestive._

_Lance always seemed to enjoy his natural heats even as he complained about how inconvenient they were._

_Keith made a non-committal little grunt, “It is what it is. I just wanted to say you could share it with me, if you wanted. If you don’t that’s cool too, I just noticed lately that you smell…like you want me. So.”_

_He shrugged a bit._

_And Hunk, once his brain had rebooted enough to engage his mouth, started to babble._

_“I do, want you I mean you’re, wow, but also I like, like you, so I’m not sure that it’s really a good idea—”_

_“You like me?”_

_“Ah, that…well, yeah, but I get it if you don’t—”_

_“I do though,” Keith said, “Like you too.”_

_“O-oh.”_

_“But no pressure,” Keith was quick to say, “I know some people don’t like to have partnered sex during heat, it’s kind of gross and tiring.”_

_“No, I, if it’s what you want I’m game, like, really super game.”_

_His dick throbbed just thinking about it, Keith slick and hot and probably demanding as ever. And Keith’s nostrils had flared as he took in the sudden spike of alpha arousal and he’d quirked his lips up in a satisfied little smirk._

 

* * *

 

And then they’d gone a practice round on the couch and Keith had fallen asleep on Hunk’s chest, naked and trusting.

Just like he was now.

Hunk carefully tucked an errant lock of hair behind Keith’s ear, pulling it away from the spot just behind the hinge of his jaw, running a thumb over the gland there until the skin was damp and sweet-smelling and then tucking his face against it mingling their scents and curling a little closer around Keith’s smaller body.

Keith made a pleased noise and pushed back into the contact arching his back and clenching and flexing around his knot.

“Hey babe,” Hunk whispered, “You awake?”

“Hmmm,” Keith hummed, in affirmation, his muscles clenching and flexing, feeling out where they were still tied together, and shuddering in languid pleasure.

Hunk felt the hot gush of new slick and rutted his knot a little further into Keith with a helpless gasp. Keith arched against him again in purely hedonistic pleasure that had very little to do with his heat.

It was a little scary how much Keith affected him when they were like this. Hunk had always had an uncommonly long knot time, which tended to bother his partners who got bored being tied to him for half-hours at a stretch, but with Keith it felt like he hadn’t unknotted from him for the entire time they’d been together.

The a wave of lust would hit Keith like a freight train and they’d be slaves to it until they hit their peak and Hunk swelled fully and then they’d rest. Talk quietly or nap, and then before Hunk had recovered himself enough to slide out of Keith’s—warm, slick, delicious—body Keith would be moving against him again, shuddering and oversensitive just wrecking himself trying to get enough leverage to move properly until Hunk snapped and pinned him back to the bed rutting against him in shallow rolling thrusts until he was fully swollen and coming long and hard _again_.

It was intoxicating, and a little scary, because the wanting just didn’t stop. He was actually starting to wonder if he might just find himself with a life-long hard-on and exactly how much semen did he have left in him? What day was this exactly? How much semen did the average healthy alpha produce anyway?

“You’re thinking too much,” Keith grumbled, “I can smell you worrying. You shouldn’t be worrying.”

The arch of his neck said very clearly: what you _should_ be doing is paying attention to me. And, well, Keith’s scent gland was exposed and tempting so Hunk sucked another bruise over it and tried to ignore how it made his dick twitch.

“You should eat something,” Hunk said, trying to distract himself from the slow roll of their hips together, “Before we get distracted again.”

“Mmm,” Keith hummed, “Feed me?”

Hunk rumbled, an involuntary alpha noise, almost like a purr, and immediately flushed from the tips of his ears to the roots of his hair.

“Oh,” said Keith, “You like that idea? Is that why you made all this food? You wanna take care of me?”

And even with Keith’s husky bedroom voice those words should not have really inspired the fierce wave of lust and alpha possessiveness that it did. But gods above it did.

“Feed me,” Keith ordered, breathless, his pupils blown huge as he squirmed around Hunk’s growing knot.

Somewhat shakily Hunk reached over them to the table filled with water packets, food goo, ration bars, and the slices of fresh alien fruit that he’d gathered in anticipation of needing to tempt a heatstruck Keith to eat and rehydrate.

He grabbed a choice looking piece watching, rapt and hot, as Keith flicked out the point of his tongue to chase a droplet of sweet fruit juice down the side of Hunk’s thumb and then took the fruit from him with a delicate bite.

Hunk’s whole body throbbed, and his hips hitched.

“It’s really good,” Keith said, sucking Hunk’s fingers clean and then craning his neck so that they could kiss and Hunk could taste the sweetness.

And then he was pulling away, eyes dark and demanding, “More,” he ordered, “Feed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> an askbox fill for a wonderful anon from my shiny new [voltron tumblr](http://abo-polydins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> feel free to visit and request a fic of your own!


End file.
